


My Hero Nosferatu

by DianaBlack1031



Category: Hellsing, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBlack1031/pseuds/DianaBlack1031
Summary: At a young age Izuku Midoriya becomes the second fledgling of the one and only Seras Victoria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop it Kaachan, you’re being mean.” He glared at me as I stood between him and the girl he was hitting.  
“Get out of the way Deku.” He set off explosions in his hand as if daring me to go against him.  
“NO! You’re acting like a villain.” He pushed me down, but all I could focus on was the girl, who was running away now.  
“Call me a villain huh? In fact, I think you’re a villain for stopping us from hurting that freak. How about I show you what heroes do to villains like you‽” He started hitting me, setting off explosions with every hit. Soon his friends joined in too, and it didn’t take long for me to be a bruised, burnt, and bloody mess.  
“Oi! You brats better stop that!” Kaachan and his friends ran off as a blonde woman jogged over to us.  
“Will he be okay Victoria-Sama?” It was the girl I had stopped Kaachan from hurting. My vision was blurring, but I saw her shake her head.  
“Do you want to live boy? I can save you, but you’ll never be the same.” I did want to live, I still wanted to be a hero.  
“Please…save…me.” She nodded, before lowering her mouth to my neck and biting. It burned, and I began to fade in and out of wakefulness. It felt like an eternity before she pulled away, her lips stained red. She cut her wrist and put it to my mouth, telling me to drink. I did, and she pulled away after a few minutes.  
“Sleep my fledgling, all will be well when you wake.” The last thing I saw before everything went dark were her blood red eyes.  
********************************************************************************************************  
“Toga, take him back to the house. I have some business to attend to.” She nodded and picked him up bridal style before running toward the house. “First, the mother.” It wasn’t hard to find the apartment, since I had seen his memories. I knocked on the door and a green haired woman I recognized as his mother opened the door.  
“Oh, hello. May I help you?”  
“You’re Inko Midoriya, yes?” She nodded. “This is about your son, Izuku.” She paled, before stepping back and gesturing for me to come in.  
“Is he okay?” Was the first thing she asked after we had sat down.  
“He should be now, but that’s part of the problem. I found him in the park nearly dead. He had been beaten by a kid named Bakugou Katsuki using his quirk. The only reason he survived is because I used my quirk, Nosferatu.” A complete lie of course, but she didn’t need that Vampires are real.  
“What does your quirk do?”   
“I am essentially a vampire, and this gives the power to pass on the power to others, as long as they are a virgin. I’ve been alive since quirks began to manifest. I originally didn’t have a quirk, but when I was about to die, the original person who had my quirk saved my life.”  
“What does this mean for Izuku?” She was taking this relatively well. “Will he not be allowed to go in the sun? Will he be allergic to garlic? Does he have to drink blood? And where is he?”  
“He’ll be stronger, faster, more agile, and have better senses than most people. He’ll be weaker during the day, but not by too much. Garlic won’t hurt him, but blessed silver and holy water will. He will need to drink blood, but it can be donated blood or even animal blood. And he’s at my house right now. I had my other fledgling take him there.”  
“When can I see him? And what is your name?”  
“I am Victoria Seras. You can see Izuku soon, but first I would like you to deal with the Bakugou kid while I update Izuku’s quirk registry.”  
“Don’t I need to be there for that?” I shook my head.  
“Not with my doctor, he knows what my quirk is capable of.” She took my word for it, which was nice because I didn’t like enthralling people. We parted ways outside the apartment building. I pulled out my phone and speed dialed my ‘doctor’.  
“Seras! How can I help you?”  
“I’ve got another fledgling.” There was a pause before he burst out laughing.  
“It’s only been two months since the last one! Why did you turn this one?” I rubbed my forehead as I approached my house.  
“You know how Toga is, drinking as little blood as possible. Just like me when I was a fledgling. Anyway, she hasn’t drank blood for a week and half, and some kids were beating her when Izuku stepped in. He drew their attention to him, but they beat him nearly to death. I gave him the same offer Alucard gave me all those years ago, and he accepted. His name is Izuku Midoriya. Work your magic, I’ve gotta go.” I hung up before he could respond, but I knew he would have updated the quirk registry in just a few hours. I opened my door and called out. “Toga, will you get a blood bag from the fridge for Izuku? He’s awake now!” She gave the affirmative from her room as I went to the basement.  
“What’s going on Victoria-Sama? Where am I? Why did I call you sama? Where’s my mom?” I chuckled.  
“Calm down Izuku. I can’t answer any of your questions if you keep asking more so fast.” Predictably he calmed down immediately. “Now. I have turned you into a vampire. You’re in my basement. You called me sama as I am your master as long as you are a fledgling. And your mother is dealing with the Bakugou’s.” Toga brought in a blood bag and, as expected, Izuku immediately started sniffing the air.  
“What is that smell Victoria-Sama?” Toga handed me the blood bag. “You’re that girl the Kaachan was hurting! Are you okay?” She stared at him as if he was insane.  
“You were pretty much dead, and you’re asking if I’m okay?” He nodded as if it was normal.  
“Of course, the whole reason I did what I did was to save you. A real hero saves everyone he can, even if he dies in the process.” Pretty dark for a four year old. I passed the blood bag to him.  
“This is a blood bag. As a vampire you have to drink blood to survive. Once your quirk has been updated, you’ll be able to get blood from a blood bank once a week. You can also hunt animals without any legal repercussions unless they are pets. You’ll be a fledgling until you drain a human. Anything being you drain of blood will become a familiar.” He looked ready to ask a million questions, but when I put the blood bag in his mouth he instinctively bit down. It didn’t take long for him to drain the bag.  
“That was delicious! Are you sure it was blood?” I laughed. His reaction was nearly the opposite of Toga’s. While the blood did taste good to her, she wouldn’t admit it.  
“Yes it was blood. Now, are you ready to go see your mom? We have arrangements to make.” He nodded excitedly. “Well, let’s get going. Come along Toga.” Each of them grabbed ahold of one of my hands, and, after locking the door behind me, I led them down the street.

It was roughly a year after I turned Izuku that tragedy struck. I was taking Izuku back to his mother’s apartment after his training, Toga was with us holding his hand while he held mine, when we saw smoke in the direction we were going. With dread in my stomach I scooped them up and ran full speed toward the apartment. Sure enough it had been Inko’s apartment that was burned down, and looking around the crowd I couldn’t see the familiar head of green hair. I ran over to a police officer. I didn’t hesitate to enthrall him.  
“Tell me everything that happened here.” His eyes glazed over.  
“The villain known as The Dragon entered the apartment directly before the fire. A tenant recognized him and called the police. He entered the apartment of Midoriya Inko. There was shouting and a crashing noise before he left the apartment. As he was leaving smoke started to come from the apartment he entered. Everyone got out except for Midoriya. We are assuming her son was taken by The Dragon as his body wasn't found.” I let the hypnosis fall and he blinked before glaring at me.  
“I can tell you that The Dragon doesn’t have Izuku, I have him right here.” Izuku seemed to be in shock, not responding as Toga called his name. The officer’s eyes widened.  
“I’m gonna need you to come with me to the station so I can ask you some questions.” I followed him to his squad car and slipped in the back. Izuku was crying silently and Toga looked close to tears herself, she had gotten quite attached to her in the past year. In less than an hour we were sitting in an interrogation room. A man walked in.  
“Hello, I’m Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, and I need to ask you a couple of questions.”  
“Go ahead detective.”  
“What is your name?”  
“Victoria Seras.”  
“What is your birthday?”  
“October 19, 1980.” His eyes widened.  
“That would make you over a hundred and fifty!” I nodded. “Okay, why was Izuku with you instead of his mother?”  
“I am training him. Inko okayed it.” His eyes narrowed a bit.  
“What are you training him in?”  
“Controlling his power. I gave it to him after all, if anyone knows how to train him it’s me.”  
“Why and how did you give him his power.”  
“The why is simple, he was dying and wanted to live. As for the how, I doubt you would believe me.”  
“I have a truth quirk, Victoria-san.” It was my turn to be shocked, but I didn’t let it show.  
“I am a vampire, I gave him his power by sucking all of the blood from his body and feeding him my own, the same my master did for me, and the same I did for Toga.” He was, once again, shocked and it took him a minute to continue the questioning.  
“When you said you had him to train him, that was a half truth. What’s the other reason?” Him having a truth quirk made this so much easier.  
“He belongs to me. By my kinds law he is my fledgling, my son, in the same way that Toga is also my daughter, and it is my duty to protect them until they can protect themselves as full vampires.” The room was quiet as he digested this information, before Izuku spoke up.  
“The Dragon, his quirk is fire breathing right?”  
“How did you know that?” Izuku stared right at him, and the detective shivered a bit.  
“I know his name.”  
“What is it? What’s his name?”  
“Hisashi Midoryia, my father.”  
“Shit.” The detective wasn’t able to hold back his curse.  
********************************************************************************************************  
Over the following nine years Izuku and Toga had grown in leaps and bounds. The death of Inko spurred Toga to start to drink her blood bags on a daily basis, and both her and Izuku started to work on controlling their abilities. Even though they didn’t have quirks, being a vampire erased any quirk a person might have had, they had their unique vampire abilities. Toga had umbrakinesis, the ability to control darkness. She even learned how to use it to teleport. Izuku found out his ability by accident, after taking in a dog, a black lab specifically, that he had gotten attached to before it was hit by a car a few months later. The next morning he woke up with the ears, tail, and gender of the dog, which had been female so that was hilarious. His ability basically let him change his form however he wanted, as long as at least one of his familiars had that trait. After a trip into the forest near our house, he had five more familiars. A bear, a hawk, a fox, a mountain lion, and a squirrel. He looked different every day, even switching genders on a near daily basis.  
We were on our back to the house, under a bridge, when we were attacked. The manhole cover blasted off and a bunch of sludge came out.  
“Three different meatsuits to choose from, and all of them attractive to boot. Must be my lucky day.” He moved toward Izuku, but he was only halfway there when I moved. The shadows that made up my left arm wrapped around the sludge and held it in place.  
“You dare attack my fledglings villain. You won’t live to regret that choice.” With that I devoured him, ignoring his screams and pleads. A large man that I recognized as the hero All Might appeared at the other side of the bridge.  
“I AM HERE!” He seemed confused to see me, but grinned nonetheless. “YOU AREN’T THE VILLAIN I WAS CHASING, BUT I’LL TAKE YOU DOWN ANYWAY!” He pulled his fist back and charged at me. “DELAWARE SMASH!!!” I raised my palm and stopped the punch, using my shadow arm to stop Izuku and Toga from flying away. When the dust cleared he was staring at me in shocked silence.  
“It’s best to assess the situation before blindly attacking All Might. If I had been anyone else you might be guilty of harming an innocent.” He recovered quickly enough.  
“I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE CITIZEN! HAVE YOU SEEN A SLUDGE VILLAIN AROUND HERE‽”   
“He won’t be bothering anyone again, not after attacking my charges.”  
“YOU KILLED HIM?” I nodded in affirmation.  
“More specifically I ate him.”  
“WHY AND HOW WOULD YOU…” He cut himself off by spewing blood from his mouth and shrinking in a puff of smoke. “Well fuck.”  
“That’s not normal.” Perhaps it was the monotone way I said it, but he gave me a deadpan stare.  
“Says the one who just ate a man.” I shrugged, even as Izukua and Toga stared at him.  
“Shit happens. Now why are you coughing up blood, and how are you alive?” He sighed.  
“That’s a long story, one I don’t think children should be hearing.”   
“Fair enough.” I reached into my purse and gave a couple thousand yen to Izuku. “Have fun you two, don’t get into too much trouble.” They ran off hand in hand. “Now let’s talk.”


	2. Ch.2

“I still don’t know about this Izu, what if they don’t even let us try?” I gave her a side hug.  
“They literally can’t stop us Himiko. Besides, All Might and Nedzu themselves invited us. Just remember to give it your all.” I gave her one last squeeze before walking off, letting her decide for herself if she wants to go through with being a hero. I breezed through the test easily, and smiled at Himiko as she sat beside me in the auditorium before the practical. Looking at our hand outs, we were in different testing zones.  
“Bet I’ll get more points than you.” I laughed softly.  
“Says the one who has trouble summoning more than two of her familiars at a time. I even got an animal with a quirk on my last outing.” She gives me an outraged look.  
“And you didn’t say anything when you got home? What animal was it and what was its quirk?”  
“A bear, with a strength quirk. The more I hit it, the stronger it got. It slapped me through a boulder before I got mad and ate it.” She giggled. A kid with blue hair and glasses stood up.  
“Excuse me, our handouts say there are only three villain types, but you have four on the screen! This is an unacceptable oversight on the school part! And you two,” He spun around and pointed at us. “Have been talking the whole time, it is very distracting. If you aren’t going to take this seriously I suggest you leave.” I glared at him and stood up, releasing a bit of killing intent as I did so, causing several nearby quirks to go off as their users tried to back away. I very deliberately raised my right hand and flipped him off.  
“Go fuck yourself!” I sat back down to laughter, as people who were farther away started to laugh at his now red face.  
“VERY GOOD OBSERVATION EXAMINEE 7112. THE FOURTH TYPE OF VILLAIN IS WORTH ZERO POINTS, SO IT’S BEST TO JUST RUN FROM IT.” Ten minutes later and we were waiting in front of the testing site as I contemplated.  
“I could go all out, but that poses the risk of hurting innocents. I could transform into the bear, but that has its own drawbacks. I’d only be able to use the bears quirk and my ability to transform back. Even my regeneration would be cut off until I turned back. Eh fuck it, I’ve never shied away from a little pain.” I had discovered the inability to use my natural(supernatural?) abilities the first time I turned into the bear after… acquiring it. Since I didn’t have this problem with any of my other transformations, I assume it has to do with the quirk. Victoria-Sama never changes her form, so she wasn’t any help. Especially since quirks weren't around when she saw her own master transform. I still hadn’t met Victoria-Sama’s elusive Master, but she promised we would one day.  
“GO!” Without thinking I raced forward, transforming first into an ever changing mound of blood and shadows before turning into the bear. It was larger than any of the other bears I had encountered in the forest, and it was blonde instead of brown, black, or even white. “WHAT ARE THE REST OF YOU LOT WAITING FOR, THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL LIFE!” I let out a roar, not so subtly challenging the robots, who readily complied. I gave a feral grin even as I simply batted the head of one before tearing another in half. This is gonna be so fun.  
********************************************************************************************************  
“What the hell!” Two of the testing sights were in complete anarchy. In one of them a massive blonde bear was destroying robots left and right, tanking hits and dishing it back with twice the power. In the other, a mass of shadows was speeding around, shredding bots like paper. The boy was shielding other examinees from falling debris, while the girl was just walking around and destroying any robot that got close to her. Both of them had racked up well over sixty points and showed no signs of slowing down. Luckily, they had numbers on them so we knew who they were. I pulled up their files, and did a double take.  
“Ignoring the fact that both of them have the same quirk registered, same description and everything, how in the FUCK does what their doing relate to vampires in the slightest?” Nedzu laughed, and I had a sinking feeling in my gut.  
“You really don’t know much about vampires, do you Shota? The name of their quirk should make it obvious.” Everyone, except for All Might, was as confused as myself. “Nosferatu is a very general term. What they can do depends on the bloodline they take after.” I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, instead sinking into my capture weapon.  
“How would we determine the bloodline they take after?” I sighed at Thirteen’s question.  
“We could ask them, if I didn't already know. It’s part of the reason I invited them here. It’s been so long since I’ve seen Seras. They are a literal Dracula and Draculina, taking after the King of Vampires himself.”  
“And how do you know this?” Damn, I couldn't stop myself. He smiled again, and once more I had a chill go down my spine.  
“I have met… several people with this quirk over the years. Most of them had to be… dealt with.” The way he said that left no question as to what he meant. “But the first I met was a kind woman by the name of Seras Victoria, she’s the one that gave them their quirk I’m quite sure of it. She herself had been alive since almost the dawn of quirks, with the same quirk being given to her by her Master Alucard.” The name alone seemed to darken the room. “Now onto who gets them in their class.”   
“Hold on, what do you mean the quirk was given to them? That’s impossible.”  
“Nosferatu is a unique quirk. It can be passed only to a virgin, but it will also destroy their natural quirk.”  
“With them having blood related quirks, I think it best that I get them.” Nedzu considered for a moment.  
“You may have Toga Himiko in your class, but Midoriya Izuku goes to Shota.” He raised a paw before Kan could complain. “Izuku is more than okay with the blood aspect of his quirk, though he only drinks human blood from blood bags. While Himiko does drink the blood she needs to, she still has some hangups about drinking even donated blood.”  
“How do you know all this? You said it’s been a long time since you’ve seen the one that gave them the quirk.”  
“I’ve been passed two letters from her over the last ten years. The first was given to me ten years ago by Detective Naomosa, with the second being passed along mere nine months ago by All Might. It’s how I knew to invite them.” I decided to stop asking questions, every answer just gave me more. “Well, looks like it’s time for the zero pointers!” He pressed a red button on the consol, cackling maniacally.  
********************************************************************************************************  
“What the actual fuck is that?” I stared up in horror at the massive robot, not for myself, seeing as I’m nigh immortal, but for the other unlucky souls stuck in here. I turned to run, deciding not to bother with it when I heard a scream. I turned to see an obscenely pink girl stuck under some rubble. She was attempting to melt it with acid that was coming from her body, but the rubble was too big. I still wanted to turn away, let her save herself, but then I thought about how disappointed Izuku would be. “God Fucking Dammit.” In a flash I was next to the girl, picking up the rubble and throwing it at the robot. The chunk of what I believed to be wall went through the robot's head, causing it to fall backwards.  
“Thank you so much, I thought I was gonna die. I’m Ashido Mina, though my friends just call me Mina.” She stuck her hand out, and I shook it, perhaps a bit too hard by her brief wince.  
“Toga Himiko, call me whatever.” The exam ended then, and I rushed to the gate, Ashido following after me as best she could. As soon as I saw Izuku waiting at the entrance I bum rushed him. “ZUZU!” He turned and caught me easily.  
“It’s only been an hour Himiko, you couldn’t possibly have missed me that much.” He flicked me on the forehead, and I mock glared at him. He was stronger than me since he drank fresh blood, even if only from animals, far more often than I did.  
“I saved someone from getting stepped on by a giant robot.” He seemed mildly surprised.  
“Huh, so did I.” Ashido chose that moment to catch up to me.  
“How… are you… so… fast?” Izuku turned his gaze to her and she flinched back slightly as his eyes flashed red.  
“Did you make a friend, Himiko?” The amusement in his voice was annoying.  
“So what if she did, you got a problem with that?” Izuku laughed, chuckled really, and shook his head.  
“Not at all, in fact I’ve been trying to get her to make more friends for years.”  
“What are you anyway, her boyfriend?” I gagged and Izuku shook his head again.  
“She’s like a sister to me. I’m Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you, miss?” She shook his hand.  
“I’m Ashido Mina, you can call me Mina if you want though.”  
“Make your way home you two, we have things to discuss.” Victoria-Sama’s voice rang out in my head, Izuku’s too probably.  
“Like I said it was nice to meet you, but we gotta go. See you later Mina.” She waved as we jogged home.


End file.
